


Beauty

by TheSexyMuggleLibrarian (Lexi_the_dragon_muse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/TheSexyMuggleLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inspiration for this came from Anne Rice’s Sleeping Beauty Trilogy.  It is some of the most elegant and raunchy erotica that I have ever read!  There is no smut in this first chapter, but after that, there should be a lot!  This is basically a background for what may come.  Please review and let me know what you think!  I’d love to see if this is worth continuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Since I live in Texas and not in a Scottish castle, anything that you recognize is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I promise that I will put the characters back where they belong after I’m done playing with them.
> 
> Originally posted on adultfanfiction(dot)org and is only 4 chaptewrs for now (all based on book 1) I will be continuing it, however, I am between apartments right now and the books are in storage, somewhere! I will be posting all 4 chapters within the next few weeks, agter I review them

** Beauty **

 

_Once upon a time, in a place far, far away there lived a Princess who was renowned for her beauty.  So much so, that even though her parents had given her a name, the world knew her simply as Beauty.  As with all good fairy tales, her life was seemly perfect, except for the curse of the evil witch.  This is her story._

 

The King and Queen of Grange were ecstatic when they found out that they were expecting a child.  They had been trying for many years to become pregnant, however the Mediwitch had told them that it was impossible.  Determined, they sought cures from far and wide and one day, a powerful witch granted them what they most wanted.  They received an Owl from the reclusive witch, telling them that she had a potion that would grant them a child.  Overcome with joy, they invited her to their court to hear her proposal.  Eagerly, they awaited her arrival.

 

Finally, two months after they had received the letter, their herald announced the witch’s arrival.  “I present the Sorceress Pansy,” he cried out in a ringing voice.

 

The King and Queen looked on as the tall, thin witch with black hair strode into Throne Room. 

 

“You’re Majesties,” she said with courtesy. 

 

“Sorceress Pansy,” the King said.  “I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

The sorceress smiled.  “I come bearing a gift for you.  News has traveled far and wide about the unfortunate situation that you are in and I have made a potion to cure the sickness,” she said with a nod of her head towards the Queen.

 

The Queen looked at her, hope rising in her chest, but feeling a bit anxious about what the sorceress was offering.  “And what is your price?” she asked, trying to hide her uneasiness.

 

The sorceress smiled.  “I simply ask His Majesty’s help in conceiving a child of my own.”

 

The King and Queen looked at each other in shock.  “We must discuss this proposal,” the Queen said gravely before summoning a House Elf to show the sorceress to her quarters.  “Please feel free to enjoy your suite.  An Elf will summon you for dinner and we will give you our answer at that time.”

 

The Sorceress nodded and allowed herself to be lead out of the room.  Once she was gone, the Queen looked at the King.  “Darling, I don’t like this.  Something feels wrong about her.”

 

“But darling, she may be our only hope for a child,” The King pleaded with her.

 

The Queen shook her head.  “No.  I won’t succumb to her evil plan,” she said with authority. “We will find another way.”  The Queen rose from her seat and began to walk towards their suite, to think over the issue.

 

At dinner that evening, the Sorceress sat at the banquet table, awaiting the arrival of the Royal couple.  She grinned inwardly, knowing that her plan was going perfectly.  Soon, she would be pregnant with the child of the King.  Her child would be raised in the Black Arts and it was prophesized that he would rule the world.  She had thought about what would happen if the couple refused her plan.  Smirking, she knew that she could place the Imperio Curse on the King and still have her child.

 

She rose from her seat when the couple entered and raised her eyebrow in a silent question.

 

“I’m sorry, Sorceress Pansy.  We must decline your offer,” the Queen stated cordially.  “Please feel free to overnight here and if you need anything, let Elf Pazzy know and she will help you.”

 

Pansy seethed throughout dinner.  The King and Queen were being extremely cautious and an Elf was never far from her.  The Elves were immune to her magic, for the most part, so she could not try to control the King like she had planned.

 

After dinner was served, the King and Queen retired to their quarters, trying to distance themselves from the sorceress.  They were greeted by Pazzy, holding the potion vial.  “Pazzy, got the vial from the sorceress’ belongings, Master and Mistress.  I replaced the vial with one that looked exactly like it, just like you requested Mistress.”

 

The Queen smiled, serenely.  “Thank you Pazzy.  Please let us know when she has left and make sure to adjust the wards to keep her from returning.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” the Elf said before disappearing.

 

“Are you sure you want to drink this?” the King asked.

 

The Queen just nodded as she swallowed the potion.  “Let’s retire for the evening,” she said with a smile.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The following morning, Sorceress Pansy left in a huff, retreating to her dark castle in the hills.  She reached inside her robes for the precious bottle of potion and withdrew it.  Seeing an unfamiliar glint coming from the bottom, she held the vial up to her eyes then threw it across the room in a rage as she realized that she had been tricked.

 

With rage flowing through her veins, she made her plans for retribution on the King and Queen.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ten months later, the joyous King and Queen were celebrating the christening of their daughter, Hermione Jane.  They had invited every powerful Witch and Wizard from the surrounding Kingdoms.

 

They watched as the various magical people granted their daughter gifts like a musical voice and a kind heart.  The final Witch was just about to give her gift when a large clap of thunder rocked the very foundations of the palace.  In a show of force, the Sorceress entered in, wearing all black.

 

“Remember me, Majesties?  The Sorceress that you decided to cheat,” she sneered at them.

 

The King and Queen looked at her, horror showing on their faces.  They both moved to protect Hermione, but the Sorceress waved her hand and they were frozen in place.  With determination showing in her steps, she walked to the cradle, holding the infant.  She waved her wand over the child three times before uttering her curse.  “On her eighteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die.  She will pay the price for your sins,” she spat towards the King and Queen before disappearing in a crack of thunder.

 

Shaking in terror, the King and Queen felt their hearts breaking.  They had forgotten about the final Witch who had yet to bestow her gift.  Striding up to the cradle, the witch wearing robes made of tartan.  “The child will prick her finger on a spindle, however instead of death; she will fall asleep for one hundred years, as will the entire Court.  A kiss from a Prince will break the spell and life will resume,” the Witch stated with authority.

 

The King and Queen looked at Witch in gratitude as the christening ceremony resumed.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Princess Hermione of Grange wandered around the castle the morning of her eighteenth birthday.  While she loved her parents, they were extremely overprotective of her and she didn’t understand why.  She walked by a mirror and turned to study herself.  She thought that she was very plain; she didn’t understand why everyone insisted on calling her Beauty.  Her hair was chestnut colored and almost untamable in its curls and her amber colored eyes sparkled in intelligence. 

 

“Princess Beauty?” an old woman’s voice called to her.

 

She turned towards the voice and noticed a withered old woman standing beside an open door.  “Yes,” she responded.

 

“Could I trouble you to help me with the spindle?  My old bones won’t allow me to set it up,” the woman asked meekly.

 

“Of course, good woman.  I would be more than glad to help,” she said with a smile.  “You know, my parents won’t allow me near a spindle and I have no idea why.  But as long as you don’t tell them that I helped you, we should be okay,” she whispered in conspiracy.

 

“Of course, Princess.  I shan’t tell your parents,” the old woman said as they walked into the room.

 

Carefully, Hermione began to move the spindle around, mesmerized by the way the wheel moved.  After it had been moved to its proper location, she reached out a finger and ran it along the shining wood, feeling a stab of pain.  “Ow,” she said while moving her finger to her mouth to suck the blood off her fingertip.  She immediately became drowsy and fell over in sleep; the last thing she heard was the cackling of the old woman.


	2. Beauty’s Awakening

**Disclaimer:** _Since I live in Texas and not in a Scottish castle, anything that you recognize is not mine.  It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.  I promise that I will put the characters back where they belong after I’m done playing with them._

 

**AN:** _Please review and let me know what you think!  I’d love to see if this is worth continuing._

 

Chapter 2.

 

** Beauty’s Awakening **

 

Prince Draco brought his broom to a halt just outside of the castle gates.  He studied the castle with walls overgrown with ivy, a darkness hanging over it.  The sky swirled over the topmost tower, lightning occasionally streaking across the sky.  Studying the layout, he made a plan.  He had heard the stories of the Sleeping Princess named Beauty and he was determined to have her for himself.

 

He hid his broom in the surrounding forest and withdrew his wand from the concealed pocket.  Casting spells left and right, he defeated the Devil’s Snare that grew across the corridors, glancing at the bleached bones of the previous Questers whom had not been so lucky.

 

As he strode through the now clear corridors, he felt the temperature rising; his robes began to stick to his body uncomfortably.  He knew that there was a dragon present by the smell of brimstone in the air and proceeded with caution.  Finally, when he rounded the last corner, he saw him.  The dragon was green and purple and raised his head as he heard the steps that Draco was making.  Swiveling his head towards him, the dragon let out a breath of a huge column of fire that only missed Draco because he jumped out of the way.

 

Rolling to safety, Draco’s mind began to work frantically. Trying to figure out a way to kill the dragon.  With an air of calm around him, he began to fire off curses, aiming for the unprotected belly of the beast.

 

After about fifteen minutes of firing spells, the final Stupefy caused the beast to drop down in defeat.  Unconscious.  Draco removed his Goblin made sword from his belt and ran it through the heart of the beast and watched dispassionately as it shuddered its last breath.

 

He then made his way up the stairs of the tower, excitement building in him at the prize that lay ahead.  When he walked through the final door, the breath exited his body in a whoosh.  _Perfect,_ he thought as he studied the Sleeping Princess.  Her skin was luminous, glowing softly in the moonlight.  The deep purple dress she was wearing had settled over her body, leaving little to his imagination.

 

As he walked towards her, his eyes drifted to the cleft between her legs, where the heavy velvet had settled, outlining her sex for him to see.  Her lips were a deep rose color and parted slightly in her sleep.  The closer he moved towards her, the harder his own sex became, until it strained uncomfortably against his leather trousers.

 

Murmuring the spell almost silently, he removed her gown and continued his study of her body.  Her nipples were a dusky rose color, already tightening in the cool air.  The hair between her legs was a shade darker than the hair on her head, but just as curly.

 

Almost in a daze, he ran his hand up her body, feeling her warmth.  It excited him even more.  When his hand reached the apex of her thighs, his fingers felt the warmth that was present.  Groaning softly, his other hand reached for the hooks on his robe, quickly discarding it before removing his clothes.

 

His cock sprang free of the confining cloth and grew even harder as he parted her legs. “Beautiful,” he murmured, his fingers stroking lightly on the outer folds of her sex, her juices beginning to pool.  His thumb found her nub of pleasure and began to apply pressure to it, wanting to see her body convulse in release before he took his reward.  As his fingers began to bring her to the high she had never experienced before, his cock began to glisten with precum.  Finally, he thrust two fingers into her sex, stroking her rhythmically to her first orgasm; her body shuddering in it’s first release.

 

He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her juices before losing his patience.  Climbing on the bed with her, he entered her body abruptly, breaking through her maiden barrier in one thrust.  Throwing his own head back in pleasure, he felt her walls clamp around him, almost begging him for more.  His hips began to move, thrusting slowly, but deeply.  He could feel his pleasure begin to well up inside of him and he knew his own release was not far away.

 

Wanting her to awaken in pleasure, he purposely kept from kissing her, knowing that would break the curse.  Finally, he felt her body begin to shake again, his balls tightening in response.  Just before they reached their mutual peak, he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth with no resistance.

 

He drew back as her eyes opened in confusion, her face flushed.  He moved his hand down to her nub again, stroking her back to the peak as he thrust one final time before spilling his seed into her.

 

Hermione opened her eyes as the touch of his lips on her own.   She stared up in bewilderment at the dashing blonde man above her.  She felt the intrusion in her body, as he gasped above her and was unable to control her hips, which were rising to meet his.

 

Then she felt fingers moving over her sex, causing her back to arch as she reached a peak that she had never known before.  Moaning loudly as the orgasm controlled her body, she could only stare into his eyes, the color of molten silver.  She felt him shudder as he uttered a deep guttural groan before collapsing on top of her.

 

“Beauty,” he whispered in adoration.  “My beautiful Beauty.  You are mine now.  I have claimed you.”

 

Hermione smiled as she felt sleep overcoming her body again.

 

\----------------------------------

 

When they awoke, they found a House Elf staring down at them.  Draco looked at the Elf and declared, “I am the Prince that was foretold to break the wretched curse on this Court.  Please advise the King and Queen that I am taking Beauty back with me, to my kingdom.  I would also like dinner to be brought here for myself and Beauty.”

 

The little Elf nodded and quickly exited the room.

 

Hermione looked up at him silently, still confused over the feelings she was having.  “My Prince?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Draco looked at her and put his finger on her lips.  “Hush, my sweet Beauty.  You are only to speak if spoken to.”

 

She looked at him in shock, her mind whirling.  “But…” she began before catching the look in his eyes.  She quickly closed her mouth.

 

Draco looked at her, amazed that she had tried to speak again and then sighed in defeat.  He knew that she would have to be properly trained.  “My Beauty,” he said lovingly.  “You are mine; I claimed you, but there is much for you to learn.  You are to be the crowning jewel of my accomplishments.  I am the Prince who was finally able to break the curse.  I am to present you to the court, to be a Tribute.”  He looked into her dark eyes, seeing her mind whirling with questions.  “What is it, my love?  You may ask your question.”

 

“What kind of Tribute, my Prince?” she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

 

“You are to be trained, my love.  You will be the most beautiful Princess that my Kingdom has seen.  Now, I must punish you for your infraction of speaking without cause.”

 

Hermione looked up at him, fear crossing her features.  She wanted to protest, but remembering what he had just said, she contained herself.

 

Draco saw that she controlled herself from protesting and smiled.  “For your first infraction, it will be a small punishment.”  He pulled her to her feet, dropping the sheet from her body.  “Now, lie across my lap.”

 

Hermione complied, her buttocks sticking up in the air.  She felt his hand caress her bottom in appreciation and the feeling she had felt the night before began to return.  Then she felt the hard slap of his hand on her right buttock; she gasped in shock and her eyes began to fill with tears.

 

Her skin began to burn as the blood rushed down her body.  Draco admired the way the redness of the skin became even more luminous.  He glanced down at her and saw the tears running down her face in humiliation.  “You’re doing beautifully, my love,” he said as his fingers reached down to caress her sex.

 

Hermione gasped as his fingers began to play her body again, just like she was a violin.  She made a strangled noise in her throat, confused at what her body was feeling.  She felt his fingers enter her, then while they were stroking, his other hand continued to pelt her skin.  Just as she was about to reach her peak, his ministrations stopped.

 

Her hips continued to rotate, seeking relief.  Sobbing as he set her down on the floor, she looked at him, eyes clouded in lust and confusion.

 

Draco stared into her eyes, aching in his need to consume her again.  “You are always to be ready for me,” he spoke gently.

 

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, causing her breasts to heave as she nodded her understanding.  “Yes, my Prince,” she whispered in between sighs.

 

Draco stared at her, his own sex begging for him to bury himself in her, but he wanted her to learn the lesson that pleasure was not always fulfilled.  Instead, he opened his robes, exposing himself to her.

 

Hermione looked at his sex in shock.  It was so very red and angry looking.  She could tell from the expression on his face that he was in much pain from holding back his release.  Instinctively, her hand began to reach for him, wanting to bring him relief.  She stopped herself, not knowing if she was allowed to do that as she looked up at him in the silent question.

 

Draco saw her instincts and decided to let her curiosity be satisfied.  Silently, he nodded at her and watched as her small hand slowly rose to grasp him.  He almost gasped at the coolness of her hand covering him and he couldn’t contain his groan as her hand began to move, stroking him from root to tip.  Tangling his fingers in the sheets, he prevented his fingers from covering hers, wanting her to learn how to please him on her own.

 

Hermione watched his face as her hand pleasured him.  She varied her speed and tightness of grip and watched how he reacted to him.  She smiled softly, happy to finally feel a little control over him, as he was very much controlling her.  She watched as his hips began to move, to thrust into her hand, wanting to increase the pace.  She moved her hand faster, watching the sweat began to gleam in the candlelight, until suddenly his body tensed.

 

She looked down from his face as she felt his release begin to erupt from his body in fascination.  She had never seen a man’s sex this close before and it captured her attention. She was so enraptured that her hand stilled it’s motions.

 

“Keep stroking,” he groaned.

 

Shaking her head, Hermione resumed her ministrations and she began to milk his cock.

 

Finally, Draco collapsed back on the bed, completely spent and Hermione realized that the place between her legs was throbbing in tension.  Without realizing what she was doing, her hand moved between her body and her fingers began to stoke.  She let out a little sigh of pleasure as she felt her release build up.

 

Draco heard her sigh and looked down.  “No,” he said harshly, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her body.  “You are not to find release without my permission.”  He drew both her hands behind her body and quickly bound them to her neck with a wandless spell.

 

Hermione looked on in surprise, amazed that her body was still reacting to him, craving him.  She bowed her head in shame, but anger was building inside of her.  _How was I supposed to know,_ the voice cried in fury.  However, she did not voice her anger, the memory of the spanking fresh in her mind.

 

Draco looked down at her, sensing her anger and confusion.  “My love.  My Beauty.  There is much for you to learn.  I will not punish you for that infraction as you had no way to know.”  He reached out and stroked her cheek slightly.  “Please, kneel on the floor, your legs parted.  I will unbind your hands as long as you do not try to pleasure yourself again.”

 

Hermione nodded her agreement and did as he said.  She had just gotten in position when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Enter,” Draco said with authority.

 

The Elf entered the room, levitating a large platter in front of her.  “You dinner, Your Highness,” she said with deference.

 

“Set it on the table,” he said, dismissing the servant as he sat down at the table.  He turned to Hermione and gestured for her to kneel at his feet, where he began to feed her tidbits from his plate.

 

Finally, his appetite for food satisfied, he stood and walked back to the bed.  “It is time to sleep, my love,” he said before climbing under the covers.


	3. The Road to the Castle

**Disclaimer:** _Since I live in Texas and not in a Scottish castle, anything that you recognize is not mine.  It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.  I promise that I will put the characters back where they belong after I’m done playing with them._

 

**AN:** _Please review and let me know what you think!  I’d love to see if this is worth continuing._

 

Chapter 3.

 

** The Road to the Castle **

 

Hermione awoke the next morning, desire still throbbing between her legs.  She shifted slightly, feeling Draco’s erection pressing into her back.  She held back a moan of desire and she felt her juices begin to flood her lower body as she pressed herself against his sex.

 

Draco felt Hermione pressing against him and bit his lip to stop the groan.  Languidly, his right hand moved from where it was resting on her stomach to her breast and he softly squeezed.  Hermione’s head moved back as her body arched in desire as he pinched her nipple lightly.

 

As her hips moved back in desire, Draco quickly thrust into her sex, causing her to gasp out in pleasure as he filled her.  His hips began to thrust, slowly and deeply, hitting the fleshy part inside of her with every stroke and soon her walls began to clench around him, milking his cock to completion.

 

Draco got up out of bed and looked at Hermione, her body spent in pleasure.  He snapped his fingers and she looked at him in wariness.  “You will be my chambermaid,” he said sternly.  Hermione looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was saying.  Draco saw her look and clarified for her.  “Your duties will be to clean my chamber in the morning and also assist with helping me groom.”

 

Hermione nodded her understanding.

 

“Now, assist me in getting dressed,” Draco said.

 

Hermione scuttled out of the bed and began to walk to where his clothes where.

 

“No,” Draco said.  “You may never walk without permission from your Prince.  On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

 

Hermione nodded, her long hair falling around her as she lowered herself to her hands and knees and crawled to his clothes.  Picking them up gingerly, she slowly made her way back to him.

 

“You must not use your hands, unless they are necessary,” he told her as she helped him step into the leather pants.  “And you must not use any magic,” he cautioned.

 

“Yes, My Prince,” she said softly as she fumbled with the ties on his trousers.  She finally managed to tighten the ties by pulling on them with her teeth.

 

When she was done helping him get dressed, she sat on her knees in front of him.  Her body was reacting to his nearness and her desire for him had increased.  She had an urge to cover her body from his perusal, but refrained, knowing that it would displease him.

 

Draco looked at her, oblivious that she was displeased with the fact that she was naked while he was fully clothed.  “You will straighten up the chamber, while I go and speak to your parents.”

 

Hermione nodded and as he left the room, she began to straighten up the bed.  Whilst she was cleaning, she was thinking over everything in her head.  It was obvious that the Prince wanted her, but he made her feel things she had never felt before.  She was ashamed at her wanton actions and felt a blush creeping up her face at the memories of her previous day.  With heat rising throughout her body, she quickly began to make up the bed.

 

As soon as she was finished, she heard the door open up and Draco walked in with her parents.  Her father would not look in her direction, but her mother gazed at her, regret in her eyes.

 

“Please, Prince Draco.  Please reconsider.  She is our only child,” her father pleaded.

 

“Your Majesty, as I stated.  I did break your kingdom from a terrible curse and I would like your daughter to serve in my court as you served in my grandfather’s court,” Draco explained patiently.

 

“But Hermione is our daughter!” The Queen exclaimed.

 

“Yes and she will be greatly changed by her experience as you were, Your Highness.”

 

The Queen tried to suppress her tears.  “How long will she serve you, Prince Draco?”  She looked at him with worried eyes.  “Surely you can’t mean to take her forever.”

 

Draco smiled.  “No, it is as it was when you served.  She will be returned, greatly enhanced with wisdom.  We will leave today,” he said with conviction.

 

Both of them looked at him.  “But it is winter and there is snow on the ground.  Can she at least wear clothes until you reach the castle?” he asked in a worried voice.

 

Draco smiled.  “No need.  We have perfected warming charms, so she will not harmed by the cold weather.”  With that statement, he withdrew his wand and quickly cast the charm, ensuring that Hermione would not be harmed by the frigid temperatures.

 

The King and Queen nodded morosely as the bowed to the Draco’s will out of gratitude.  The Queen walked over to Hermione.  “It is true, Hermione.  You will learn a great deal during your servitude.  It will enhance you greatly.  Just do as the Prince wishes and soon you will be returned to us.”  She bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to exit the room with the King.

 

Hermione stared after them, the hope that her parents would rescue her from her confused feeling fluttered away.  The tears crept down her cheeks as she bowed her head to the floor.

 

Draco watched her and knelt beside her.  “Princess Hermione, don’t feel sad.  Your time in servitude will fly by and before you know it, you will be back here with your parents, although I do believe that I will still call you Beauty.  It suits you more than Hermione does.”  He gently wiped a tear away before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder and striding out of the castle.

 

His guard was waiting for him by the castle gates and he mounted his broom with ease.  Hermione closed her eyes, trying to suppress her shudder as the broom rose above the treetops.

 

Draco felt her shudder.  “What’s wrong, Beauty?” he asked as he slowed their speed down.

 

“I’m terrified of flying, my Prince,” she admitted softly.

 

“Don’t worry, Beauty,” he said reassuringly.  “Nothing will happen to you when you are with me.”

 

Hermione closed her eyes again, feeling his gloved hand caressing her bottom before delivering a couple of hard slaps.  She cried out in pain before she could stop herself, but as the heat flooded her buttocks, she felt her fear ebbing.  She closed her eyes, her tears increasing as he fingers began to stroke her labia in between slaps.

 

Draco could feel the fear ebbing out of her body with the hard slaps on her buttocks, so he increased his slaps, alternating with soft caresses on her sex until she was moaning in anticipation.  His own sex has hard and throbbing and begging for release, but he ignored it, wanting to ease the fear of his Princess.

 

Around noon, he noticed that they were coming up to a village loyal to him and his mother, so he signaled for a rest.  The small group brought their brooms to a halt outside of an inn.  He lowered Hermione to rest on her feet on the hard packed dirt in front of the door.  “Clasp your hands on your neck and show off your lovely assets,” he said after giving her breasts a couple of slaps.

 

Hermione nodded, feeling vulnerable with the villager’s eyes on her.  The tears began to prick her eyes again as she followed Draco silently into the inn, where the innkeeper sat them at a table in the front.  He motioned for Hermione to kneel on the floor next to his chair as they were brought food.

 

Smiling, he fed her bits of his food, like she was his pet, noticing the admiring glances from the villagers.  “You are doing beautifully,” he said as she gracefully took a bite of meat from his fingers.

 

Hermione bowed her head, allowing her hair to fall in a concealing curtain around her face.  She felt so exposed.

 

“Put your hair behind you, Beauty,” Draco ordered sternly. 

 

Hermione quickly complied, feeling a flush come over her body as Draco turned to his Captain of the Guard.  “Sirius, place her in front of the door; bind her hands above her head.  Allow no one to touch her, but make sure she doesn’t hide her face.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Sirius replied as he stood. 

 

Hermione raised her eyes to Draco’s, silently begging him not to make her do that.  He just motioned his head towards the door.  Silently, Hermione crawled towards the door, until Sirius’ voice commanded her to rise.

 

Being careful not to touch her, he pointed to a spot to the right of the door.  “Stand there, your legs wide apart,” he said.  Then he pointed his wand at her and she felt her body being bound into place, with her arms over her head.

 

The villagers milled around her, whispering to each other over her beauty.

 

“She’s perfect, there’s not a flaw on her,” said one woman, dressed in a ragged robe.  “No wonder the Prince looks at her in adoration.”

 

Hermione stared at the ground.  _It’s better than looking at their leering eyes,_ she thought to herself. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco emerged from the end, smiling as the villagers called out their gratitude to him.  One wizard, who was a little worn around the edges smiled at the Prince.  “She’s perfect, your highness.  Absolutely lovely.”

 

Draco smiled at the man. “Would you like to examine her, good sir?” he asked politely.

 

The man grinned widely as he stepped forward.  “Thank you so much, your highness,” he said before gingerly reaching out a hand and caressing Hermione’s breast.  He played with the nipple, causing it to harden into a pebble.

 

Hermione bit her lip as she felt her body react to him, a common man.  She whimpered a bit as the man’s hand lowered down her body, testing her folds, feeling her wetness.  Her hips moved of their own violation.

 

“That’s enough,” came Draco’s stern voice.  He quickly released the spell holding her before commanding her to walk in front of him as he mounted his broom.

 

With shudders of pleasure wracking her body, she walked through the snow—not feeling its icy temperature—out of the village.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys…You know the drill, hit the little review button and tell me what you want. I will take requests!


	4. Common Masters

**Disclaimer:** _Since I live in Texas and not in a Scottish castle, anything that you recognize is not mine.  It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.  I promise that I will put the characters back where they belong after I’m done playing with them._

 

 

Chapter 4.

 

** Common Masters **

 

Hermione walked through the forest, steps ahead of Draco’s hovering broom.  He didn’t say anything, but she could feel his gaze on her, caressing her.  As she walked through the snow, she marveled that she didn’t feel it’s cold.  To her, the air was the same temperature as a warm spring day.  She felt a peace wash over her, a certainty that she was where she was supposed to be.

 

After walking for an hour, they approached yet another village, and Hermione felt her fear rising again.  Being on display for her Prince was one thing, but being ogled by the common witches and wizards were trying on her nerves.  She was forever struggling to keep her composure.

 

“Beauty, stop for a moment,” Draco said from behind her.

 

Hermione halted, surrendering to the authority in his voice.  Chills shot down her spine as a breeze caressed her as he drew to a halt beside her.  She lowered her gaze, staring at the ground.

 

Draco reached out his hand and gently lifted her chin.  “Beauty, I see fear trembling in you.  You have nothing to fear.  Nothing will harm you; you are under my protection.”  Letting his hand trail down her body, he quickly gave her breasts a couple of slaps, to infuse them with color.  He watched in pleasure as her nipples tightened in pleasure; he felt his own sex aching with the need for release.  Consciously, he fought himself for control.  The need to take her was overwhelming him.

 

Sirius watched Draco struggle with control and stepped up to him.  “Your Highness, I suggest that we board her tonight and then make our way to the castle tomorrow morning.  We’ve sent owls ahead and your Mother wants the Princess presented to her properly.  If we stop here, we will be able to do that.”

 

Draco looked at him and nodded.  “Very well,” he said before turning back to Hermione and pointing his wand at her, binding her hands to the back of her neck.  “March in front of me, my Beauty.”

 

Hermione nodded, feeling her emotions swell even as calm descended upon her.  She began to walk towards the village, even as the common witches and wizards lined to road, to view her.  She felt their eyes upon her, their stares seemed to be vicious, not caressing like the stares of Draco.  She tried to control her emotions, to be the epitome of perfection as she walked, wanting to please him.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, which was only a few minutes, they reached the inn where they were to be staying.  Hermione was relieved to be away from the prying eyes of the village.  She watched Draco out of the corner of her eyes. His arrogance and self assuredness causing her body to tremble in desire.

 

She followed him meekly to a table, where already the serving wench was placing his food.  Her stomach rumbled slightly, telling her that it had been a long time since she had eaten a proper dinner.

 

Draco looked down at her, seeing that she had let her hair curtain her slightly, giving her protection from the prying eyes that stared through the windows of the inn.  He observed everyone’s reactions to her, noting that the serving wench kept giving her long stares when she was able.  Stares filled with desire.  He chuckled softly to himself, realizing that she was the perfect person to teach his Beauty her next lesson.  _She must learn that if I command it, even the lowest witch or wizard is her Lord._   The next time the wench was near, he motioned to her.  “Bring her a plate of food and set it upon the floor,” he commandeered. **(commanded)** The witch nodded, staring at him in awe.

 

Hermione heard his order and was puzzled.  _How am I supposed to eat,_ she thought as the plate was placed before her.  With shock, she realized that she was supposed to eat like an animal.  Draco released the binding, so that she might keep her hair away from her face and with resignation; she began to lap from the plate, gracefully.

 

Draco watched as her tongue lapped up the juice from the hearty stew that was on the place, him mind wandering back to how well that tongue had pleasured him that morning.  Wanting nothing more than to drag her to their room, he realized that he must give the good people of the village a nice show.

 

Once the dinner was completed, he pulled the wench aside.  “Do you have a flat wooden paddle?” he asked imperiously.

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” she responded instantly.  “Would you like me to get it for you?”  At his affirmative nod, she quickly Accio’d the instrument.

 

Draco walked over to Hermione and drew her into his lap.  “My sweet Beauty.  You are so dignified, so graceful, but you consider yourself above the common witch and wizard, don’t you?” 

 

Feeling a little fear rise, she answered truthfully, “I don’t mean to my Prince, but yes, I do,” she whispered.

 

“Then it is time to break you of that habit,” he said without menace as the serving wench arrived with the paddle.  He looked at her.  “Do you think that you can swing that paddle as hard as I can?”

 

The wench looked surprised and nodded.  “Yes, Your Highness.  I will do my best.”

 

Hermione looked at the young woman, only a few years older than her, with mouse brown hair and eyes.  She was wearing what all serving wenches wore.  A robe that left little to the imagination, while still seeming modest.  Hermione could see the flush that was creeping over her sun-browned skin, although whether it was in embarrassment or desire, she didn’t know.  Mentally she was screaming, saying “No!  Not this common girl,” but she complacently let herself be guided towards the large hearth where the wench was always seated.

 

Draco placed her over the girl’s lap, her hair curtained her face.  She tensed, anticipating the first blow, but it still caught her off guard.  She cried out in pain and humiliation as the wench relentless struck her with the paddle.  The blows were random, but affecting every inch of her sore buttocks, but as the pain grew, so did her desire.  She felt the juices flowing, as the bundle of nerves quivered with each stoke.

 

Tears tracked down her cheeks as the confusion washed over her, her body flushing in it’s desire.  Her hips began to move of their own accord, twisting, trying to escape the inevitable blows, as her view of the world narrowed.  Gone was the inn, the villagers, the staring eyes upon her.  The only think that seeped into her conscious was the stinging of the paddle and the warmth of the wench’s legs as she writhed in pain and pleasure.

 

After an eternity, the blows stopped and the Hermione trembled.  She felt her buttocks burning, swelling and heat coming off of them, as her sobs slowed.  She felt Draco’s hand caress her hair slightly as he announced that they were going to retire for the night.

 

Wanting to be alone with him, hoping that he would ease the ache that had consumed her the entire day, she scurried across the floor, on her hands and knees as instructed.  He picked her up when the arrived at the stairs, easily putting her over his shoulder.  When they arrived at the room, he deposited her on the bed gently then exited the room.  Within moments he was back, with the serving wench who was carrying a bowl of water and a rag.

 

“You may speak with her, calm her fears, but treat the Princess with the utmost respect,” Draco cautioned as he left the room.

 

The wench turned the Hermione.  “Oh, Princess.  You are so lovely.  I am so sorry that I had to be hard on you, but when the Prince commands you to do something, you must obey.”

 

Hermione just turned her head into her arms, hiding her face from the girl’s view.  “I know,” she said, her voice muffled.

 

The girl began to wash Hermione gently, scrubbing away the grim **(grime)** from walking.  “You may ask me questions, if you’d like,” the wench encouraged Hermione.  “You are going to be the pride of the castle.  So many men and women envy you for that.”

 

Hermione looked up.  “I don’t understand.”

 

The wench smiled.  “The Prince has this presence about him.  People look at him in awe.  Witches want to catch his eye and wizards want to be like him, but know he is completely enraptured with you and all the nobles know that when stripped down, they can’t hold a candle to you.”

 

Hermione nodded trying to process what was being said as the girl took out her wand.  Quickly, she muttered a spell and the burning sensation in her buttocks eased.  “There you go, Princess.”

 

“Thank you,” Hermione said humbly, still feeling the ache between her legs which was more prominent without the pain.  She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to keep her legs from rubbing together to try to ease the ache.

 

The wench finished cleaning up just as Draco walked back in.  She nodded deferentially to him and began to make her exit until he stopped her.  “Please, stay.  Did you soothe her fears?”

 

“I believe so, Sire.  I did try.  I told her how lovely she is and how all the nobles will know that they can not hold a candle to her.”

 

Draco nodded and smiled.  “Very good.  I saw how your eyes strayed to her during dinner,” he said, noticing that the wench flushed with the color of embarrassment.

 

“I am sorry, Your Highness,” she said quickly, hoping that she did not displease him.

 

Draco smiled.  “That is quite alright, wench.  Would you like to console her?  Ease her longing?”

 

The wench looked up at him in shock.  “Are you sure?” she asked in shock.

 

Draco settled back in a corner.  “She is yours to command,” he stated simply.

 

The wench nodded and looked at Hermione.  “Princess Hermione, come here,” she stated, trying to keep her voice strong.

 

Hermione spared a glance at Draco and then complied, settling at the wench’s feet with her hands locked behind her neck.  She shuddered as the wench reached out and caressed her breast, spasms passing through her body as her desire was brought back full force.

 

“Go and kiss the Prince’s boots for allowing this,” she stated firmly.

 

Hermione quickly crawled to Draco and kissed his boots before returning to her current Mistress.

 

“Stand in the center of the room, legs spread wide,” the girl commanded and then Transfigured a piece of cloth into a lash which she struck Hermione’s legs with.  “Wider.”

 

Hermione felt loathing for the girl, for herself for responding to her, but complied with the order. 

 

The wench stood back and smiled, wanting to go as easy on her as possible.  She laid her hand on Hermione’s back and stroked the soft flesh before walking in front of her and massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples to hardness.  Finally, the wench couldn’t hold back on her own desire and she leaned in to softly touch her lips to Hermione’s.

 

Hermione felt herself respond to the kiss and allowed the girl’s tongue entrance into her mouth.  Their tongues dueled, stoking each other as they began to moan in pleasure.  Hermione felt the wench’s arms go around her, bring the breasts into contact.  Pleasure radiated through her at the sensation, even though the wench was fully clothed.  Without being asked, she began to help the girl undress, like Draco taught her, trying not to use her hands.

 

Soon, she girl was lying on the bed, holding Hermione close to her as their hips ground into each other.  Hermione was caught up in pleasure, so when she felt Draco’s hand on her back, she was startled. 

 

“Suckle her breasts,” he commanded and his fingers entered her, causing her walls to clamp down on him.

 

She rushed to obey and noticed how the girl arched her back, seeking more, how her eyes closed.  She followed the internal prodding and trailed her lips down her torso, kissing and licking all of the exposed flesh.  She slid down the bed a little, to where her feet were resting on the floor and drew her mouth down to the wench’s nest of curls.  Cautiously she placed a kiss at the top of her pubis, noticing the shudders racking her body. 

 

She dipped her tongue in the velvety folds just as she felt Draco’s sex enter hers and she moaned in gratitude to him.  She began to lick the wench’s sex, noticing the different ways she reacted.  As her tongue reached the top of her pubis, she noticed a small bundle that when she probed it with her tongue caused the wench to scream in pleasure.  Realizing that she attacked her clitoris as Draco’s sex slammed into her over and over, causing her to shudder as her release drew near.

 

Finally, after sucking the wench’s clitoris into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue, she felt the wench’s body tense in release and she threw her head back as Draco began to rub Hermione’s clitoris in response.  In seconds she felt her orgasm wash over her and begin to crest again as he relentlessly pounded into her.  Finally, as she felt the peak coming near again, she felt him getting close to his release and tensed her muscles around him as he groaned into her ear, bringing both of them over the edge.

 

Spent, Draco drew his sex out of her and covered himself, before settling on the bed, with Hermione cuddled between him and the wench.  Sated, they all drifted off to sleep within moments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed the muse!!!!


End file.
